ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Trip to Port Royal (Prologue)
Gotten their hands on the only Fulcrum Star, the team traveled to the docks when Kiva showed up again. Ratchet: Kiva? Is that you?? Kiva: Yep, that's me. Alister: We got some news to tell you. Kiva: I'm all ears, mateys. - Getting on track, despite of Kiva's pirate accent, Ratchet shows the Fulcrum Star to Kiva. Kiva: Wow... The Fulcrum Star. Where did you find it? Ratchet: It's complicated. Anyway, we think that the Obsidian Eye is located outside the states, but we might have no idea where to start looking. Kiva: Well, that can be tricky. Alister: What are you doing here, anyway? Kiva: I'm heading to a place called Port Royal, because I have a mission there. Say, where's Qwark? Ratchet: I need to speak with you about him..alone. - Kiva and Ratchet walked away from the gang for a few minutes. Ratchet: I'll give it to you straight. He's a traitor, plain and simple. Kiva: What? Qwark, a traitor?? Ratchet: He teamed up with Drek, didn't he? Kiva: Well, to be honest, I think Qwark can be helpful. Ratchet: I declined. He wants fame and glory for himself. As captain, it's my responsibility to take care of the members as a team, not worshipers or fans. Kiva: But still.. Ratchet: ..His ego is his downfall, Kiva. We can't risk a mutiny on the Phoenix, because of it. Kiva: (It feels like déjà vu all over again, like what happened in the Pride Lands...) Ratchet: ...Right now, he's in a cell block. He will stand trial for the betrayal during the whole alien mystery with Scooby-Doo. Kiva: Trial or no trial, it's not Qwark's fault! Ratchet: You're saying that he's innocent? And I suppose you know what caused him to attack from the inside? Kiva: That happened, because the darkness can try and take control of someone, Qwark can easily get blamed for something someone he didn't do. ???: I think she is onto something. - The stranger revealed to be Angela Cross, the newest member of the team. Kiva: Hi there. Angela: Wait.. I've seen you before, from the Pride Lands. Kiva: Yeah. Angela: Anyway, readings show that someone, or something, is pulling the strings on Qwark from the inside. Kiva: That would've explained the betrayal. Ratchet: Then you know who did it? Kiva: Yeah. It was Organization XIII. Ratchet: Those idiots again? Sasha: Traitors too or they mean business? Kiva: I think they mean business, Sasha. Alister: Is there a way we can help? Kiva: Yes. If you can help me in my mission, I would repay the favor in the future. Ratchet: Sounds fair. Port Royal, right? Kiva: Yeah. Alister: We can use the starship to get there easy. Kiva: Totally. Ratchet: What do we expect once we get there? Kiva: Well, any sightings of pirates will be punished. That's far as I know. Angela: Like, 'sailing the seven seas' type pirates? Kiva: Kind of. Ratchet: Are you sure that the Obsidian Eye is there? Kiva: Yes, I'm sure of it. Ratchet: Alright then. Let's get going. - The gang teleported to the Phoenix and moved to Port Royal with a few surprises waiting for them. Category:Scenes